


Day

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been in a long distance relationship for three years, with their regular Skype calls being the backbone of their relationship.</p><p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.</p><p>December 4th prompt ‘Day’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and kinda splurged out all on the spot. I don't own glee. Enjoy x

_Hummelbrag21_  
_Kurt. 21 years old. Studying fashion in the wonderful City of New York. Broadway musicals, beautifully coordinated outfits and cheesecake. K+B._

_BlaineAnderAct._  
_Hello!! Welcome to my blog, I’m Blaine :). I’m currently a 20 year old drama student just trying to make a living here in London, England. I love Hollywood’s golden age, bowties and my love, Kurt. K+B._

* * *

 

 _Hummelbrag21 has come online_.

Blaine’s eyes lit up at the message that pops up on the bottom left hand corner of his laptop screen. He quickly looks over at the clock resting on his bedside table - 0:30am, it reads.

He’s right on time, Blaine thinks.

The two met on a dating site 3 years prior at 18 and have been communicating ever since. Blaine, a young student who’s studying drama in his hometown of London and Kurt all the way across the sea at university fashion in New York City. It’s a struggle but they make it work. There’s moments when Blaine’s half way through an afternoon lecture at uni when he’ll get a text from Kurt wishing him good morning or Blaine will be wishing Kurt a goodnight when Kurt’s still got hours of his day left. Back in the earlier stage of their relationship, when everything was new and wong, both boys worried about that missed text or an unreplied to email would mean the end of things but now, three years on, they’re used to not having a reply straight away or go a few days without a proper phone-call. They do however, have a longstanding skype date every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday at 0:30am that has been in place ever since they first spoke to each other via video chat.

Kurt’s smiling face appears on screen and Blaine has to take a moment to simply bask in the beauty that is his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

“Hey you” Kurt greets, his eyes wide as he takes in every inch of Blaine’s face.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, missed you” Blaine chimes, his eyelashes fluttering.  

“Missed you too”

“How was your day?” Blaine asks.

“Pretty average, school stress and work stress, the usual. It’s a lot better now I’m looking at you though” Kurt distractedly, his eyes darting away from Blaine’s.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry your day was pretty crap. But, are you ready to watch an episode of friends? I’ve got at least another half hour until I really should sleep.” Blaine leans behind him to pull his Friends boxset off of his shelf. Every Wednesday is film or tv night where they boy try and watch the same film at the same time - it’s their way of compensating for the lack of cinema dates. The last two months they’ve slowly but surely been getting through Friends after having binged watch Breaking Bad and Mr Robot together.  

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Season six right?”

“Yeah, the one where-”

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, nerves obviously evident in his voice.

“Yes?” Blaine answers tentatively, if something’s wrong with Kurt then he doesn’t want to do anything that will further upset him.

“I got it…” Kurt trails off.

“Got what?”

“ _It_ …”

“Am I missing something...wait. Hang on a second, it? You got it!?”

Kurt’s been applying for internships for at London based fashion companies and designers ever since they had had a long talk about finally being ready for one of them to join the other across the pond. As Blaine still has another year of school left behind Kurt, it was agreed that it would be more practical for Kurt to come over Blaine’s way - especially as neither boy wanted to wait even a minute longer than necessary.

“Yeah, the acceptance letter arrived today-” Kurt starts, holding a white envelope in his hands.

“YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! I told you you would, I knew you would. God, I am so proud of you. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Blaine yells in joy jumping out of his seat - completely forgetting that it’s gone midnight and that his roommates would probably appreciate it more if he kept his voice down, “I am so so happy for you, you deserve this so much”.

“So...it’s official. I start there in two months and I’ve booked the flights” Kurt holds a printed piece of paper up to the webcam, clearing stating his flight details and booking confirmation number.

“Wow, oh my god. I can’t believe this. Finally…” Blaine’s tears finally give in and begin to roll down his face, “I’m so happy”.

“We’ll be together, finally.” Neither boy can take their eyes off the other as they attempt to comprehend that the wait is finally over - they can finally be together after all these years.

“God, I am never letting you go. Never ever.” Blaine shakes his head in emphasis, and he means it. “What I would give to kiss you right now, there’s nothing I want more…”

“Soon, sweetheart, soon” Kurt soothes through his own tears, his hands slightly shaking as he goes to wipe them away.

* * *

Both boys sit up all night, weeping, laughing and simply talking - the unwatched Friends episode long forgotten. Blaine immediately begins searching for apartments and flats they could share once Kurt arrives in the city - a place they can both finally call home. Sure, Kurt may be losing New York and the easy to visit his parents every holiday but he’s gaining Blaine and to him, that’s all that matters.

Slowly but inevitably, the sun ascends back into the sky and London city is flooded with light. Blaine pulls back his curtains to find a brand new day dawning, birds chirping and the early morning commuters already rushing to work.

“God we’ve been talking all evening...it’s almost 7am…” Blaine says, turning back to his laptop screen.

“Worth it. I’m so excited to start my life with you” Kurt grins, before his mouth breaks out into a yawn.

“So am I, I love you so much. I can’t wait to have you in my arms.”

“I should probably get at least an hour of sleep before my day begins, but i don’t want to say goodbye…” Kurt yawns again, stretching his arms up above his head like a cat after a nap.

“It’s never goodbye, always I’ll see you later” Blaine affirms sleepily.

“You’re so corny. But I love it. I love it and I love you, so much”

“I love you too, now, go to sleep my love”

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Goodnight from me, love you always.”

“Love you”

The last thing Blaine sees is Kurt’s beaming smile before the message pops saying Kurt’s gone back offline. Blaine yawns and climbs into bed - he texts his roommate Sam to pick up his work from class in a few hours because there’s no way he’s heading into uni now. Losing an entire night’s worth of sleep and having to catch up on it in the day is nothing for someone who’s love across the ocean is only a mere few months away from being in their arms - and with this thought, Blaine closes his eyes and is fast asleep before his head hits the pillow.

 


End file.
